Fish Kiss!
by Phaerie
Summary: [complete.epilogue added] MeliaraxVidanric fluff. Pointless really..they start fighting and then somehow end up kissing. Now how does that happen? You'll have to read to find out!
1. A very fishy kiss!

A/N: This is my take on a certain scene in Court Duel, my favorite in fact. I borrowed the idea from Coppercurls and Dreamer - the whole changing the scene to my liking with some Vidanric and Meliara fluff. Hope you don't mind.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Cause I'm just that pathetic. And Sherwood Smith isn't. She's awesome. Power to Sherwood Smith! HOOYAH!  
  
-:-Fish Kiss!-:-  
  
Meliara turned to the double doors, which were of foreign plainwood, and paused to admire the carving round the latch, and the painted pattern of leaves and blossoms worked into it. Then she opened one, and there in the middle of a lovely parlor was Shevraeth. He knelt at a writing table with his back to a fire, his pen scratching rapidly across a paper.  
  
He glanced up inquiringly. His hair seemed damp, but it wasn't muddy, and his clothing looked miraculously dry.  
  
Meliara gritted her teeth, crossed her arms, and advanced on him, her cold-numbed lips poonched out below a ferocious glare.  
  
Obviously on the verge of laughter, he raised his quill to stop her. "As the winner," he murmured, "I choose the time and place."  
  
"You cheated," She said, glad enough to have the embarassment postponed.  
  
"If you had waited, I would have shown you that shortcut," he retorted humorusly.  
  
"It was a trick," Mel snarled. "And as for your wager, I might as well get it over now."  
  
He sat back, eyeing her, "Wet as you are - and you have to be cold - it'd feel like kissing a fish. We will address this another time."  
  
(Alright, everyone. This is where things take a bit of a twist..)  
  
Meliara's face reddened considerably with anger. "Like I said, might as well get it over now." 'If it's going to be torture for me, it might as well be for him, too.' Meliara thought bitterly.   
  
"You're sure you wouldn't prefer to wait?" he asked, eyes narrowing in amusement.  
  
"Life, Shevraeth! Just kiss me already!" Her anger getting the best of her.  
  
"Alright then, but only because you insisted." A smile was tugging at his lips as he stood and brushed his lips against hers. Meliara stiffened as he pulled away. The moment their lips had made contact, a pleasent shiver was sent down her toes. It had been..pure bliss.  
  
Meliara flopped down on the cushions, eyes wide, looking completely shocked. Vidanric (Because I'm tired of calling him Shevraeth..) knelt back down at the table, trying to hide his smile. He glanced over at Meliara, she was still in shock, for the moment at least.  
  
Without realizing it, he had begun to stare at the little Countess. He was startled out of his reverie when the expression on Meliara's face finally changed..to one of great embarassment and anger. Where the anger was coming from, Vidanric didn't know - she'd told him to kiss her after all - but it was most certainly there.  
  
The present anger emitting from Mel that Vidanric had so expertly spotted was not directed at Vidanric, but at herself. She was angry at herself because she had liked that kiss. And she couldn't stop thinking about it and how it made her feel.  
  
Vidanric had liked that kiss too. Of course he was smitten with her, and that might have had something to do with it, but still, even though their lips had but barely touched, fireworks had gone off in his head. If he played his cards right, he just might be able to get her to kiss him.  
  
Meliara, by this time, had taken to drinking the hot cider and looking anywhere where Vidanric wasn't. It was all quite amusing, she'd take a sip of her cider, her eyes would slowly move in Vidanric's direction and then they'd dart towards some random object on the other side of the room. While all this was happening, her blush was ever deepening.  
  
"I've never actually kissed a fish before, but I'm almost certain that they kiss better." Vidanric drawled in that drawly drawl of his, though it was all he could do not to burst into fits of giggles like some lovesick girl. Which he was..well not the girl part..he was more a lovesick boy..well actually a lovesick man. But that was all completely besides the point. The point was, it was hilarious - to him at least - and he hadn't had a good laugh in a while, so what he really wanted to do what start cracking up right there. But of course he couldn't, being the aristocratic soon-to-be-king-but-not-quite person he was.  
  
Meliara turned her dreaded glare on him and her face darkened with anger. "Well you can't exactly blame me, now can you!? That was my first kiss, so I don't think I've recieved any points in the area of experience!"  
  
Her first kiss!? He'd given her her first kiss!? Well, that was unexpected, to say the least. Vidanric was trying very very very hard not to laugh at that particular moment. He had an odd sort of sense of humor.  
  
"And you know what else!? You kiss like a - like a - well, something that's a really really bad kisser!" (Now we all know that that was a VERY weak insult on Mel's part, but the author can't think of anything at the moment so NYAA! XP)  
  
"Really, now?" Vidanric would of course call her bluff.  
  
"Y-yes.." Meliara stammered out uncertainly.  
  
"You're a terrible liar when you're upset, Lady Meliara." Vidanric stated.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be upset if you hadn't said a - a fish could kiss better than me!" Meliara stared into her cider, her eyes were brimmed with tears.  
  
"Truth be known, that was the best kiss I've ever experienced," Vidanric said, dropping his Court drawl.  
  
"Now you're just trying to cheer me up.." She said as she wiped away her tears.  
  
"Well, yes, but I'm being quite truthful," This wasn't going quite the way he'd planned. (Or the way I planned for that matter..)  
  
"A courtier such as yourself doesn't even know the meaning of the word truth." She sniffed out.  
  
"Don't cry, I didn't mean to offend you." Vidanric said, desperation in his voice.  
  
"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to catch at least a wink of sleep before the others arrive, it was a long ride."  
  
Meliara stood and headed for the door with every intention of finding a nice soft bed where she could rest. Vidanric clambered to his feet and went after her.  
  
"Mel, please, wait!" Vidanric exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop. The two were now in the hallway outside the double doors.  
  
Meliara whirled around, eyes flashing, "I never said you could call me tha -" her ranting was cut off as Vidanric kissed her again, more passionately this time. He dropped her wrist and his arms encircled her waist, pulling her to him.  
  
Caught up in the bliss, Meliara kissed him back just as passionately as he kissed her. Her arms lifted to close around his neck.  
  
The fireworks just kept going off in Vidanric's mind's eye. He was very much enjoying himself. At this point, he didn't much care if she hated him for the rest of his life after this. The happiness he was currently experiencing he was certain was enough to last him for the rest of his life.  
  
Meliara was having to coup with those pesky shivers again, although she didn't really mind. She'd didn't seem to mind, either, that it was Shevraeth she was kissing. Had she known kissing was like this, she would have started flirting a long time ago.  
  
The two 'love-birds' were interupted by Branaric's booming voice, "It's about time!" The two quickly broke apart, trying to catch their breath. They looked down the hall and there stood Bran and Nimiar. Nee was hiding a delighted smile behind her hand. Bran was just grinning like some sort of mad man. "Just how'd you get her to kiss you, Danric? Make a wager with her that she just couldn't refuse?"  
  
Mel was embarassed. Very embarassed. Her blush had gone down to her neck. Glancing over at Vidanric, she could his cheeks were tinted rose.  
  
"One might say that, though that isn't the story in it's entirety."  
  
"Well, go on then! Tell us how all this transpired!" Nee said quite eagerly and un-Nimiar like.  
  
Vidanric looked over at Meliara, who responded for the both of them, "I think not."  
  
"Oh, come on, Mel! Why won't you just tell us?" Bran pouted.  
  
"It's for us to know and you to never find out!" Meliara snapped at her brother. She then stormed off into one of the rooms aligning the hallway. Nee and Bran turned to Vidanric hoping he'd let them in on the secret.  
  
"I'm not about to make Meliara any more angry with me than she already is." He stated simply as he went back into the parlor.  
  
Bran and Nee were left in the hall, identical expressions of irritation on their faces because neither of their friends would tell them what had happened.  
  
"Oh well, at least they seem to be on kis - speaking terms." Bran said. The two then collapsed in fits of laughter for no particular reason.  
  
A/N: YAY! I personally liked that. Of course it doesn't matter what the author thinks, it matters what the reviewers think. So review and tell what you think! ^__________________^   
  
~Phaerie~ (Who is having a current spell of uber-hyperness and can't stop bouncing around..) 


	2. The silent musings of angsty loverstobe!

A/N: REVIEWS! YAY! Thanks so much! I love reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH! This one won't be very funny at all..probably..this is just there little ramblings after that not-so-private kiss. Bran and Nee should like..not be so sneaky and sneak up on people who are kissin'..ruins the moooood. Now, to continue this. I'm gonna start right where I left off..following Mel when she storms out.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters and what not. I just manipulate them to carry out my evil deeds.  
  
-:-Fish Kiss!-:-Chapter 2-:-  
  
Let's Recap:   
  
"It's for us to know and you to never find out!" Meliara snapped at her brother. She then stormed off into one of the rooms aligning the hallway.   
  
Alright, now that we're all on the same page:  
  
Mel made her way over to the bed and plopped down at the end of it. She looked at herself in the mirror that was on the opposite wall. She was a mess, to put it lightly. Letting her hair loose, she took to trying to untangle the mass of auburn when Mora came in.  
  
"Good, I can finally put something dry on." She stated flatly.  
  
Mora gave a fast curtsy before ushering in the inn servants who were carrying here luggage. They set it down then quickly fled the room. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, my lady."  
  
"It's alright Mora. I'm sorry if I'm a bit crabby. It's just that I'm well..flustered at the moment."  
  
"Shall I leave you to your rest then, my lady?" Mel gave a short nod and Mora gave anther curtsy then left the room. Meliara stood and changed into her night gown. She made her way back to the bed, feet dragging. She had been telling the truth when she'd said it'd been a long ride.  
  
She fell onto the wonderfully fluffy bed and rolled over, pulling the covers over herself. Snuggling into the pillows, she closed her eyes. Much to her chagrin, the Sandman paid her no visit. She tossed and turned, thinking over the day's previous events.  
  
Mel was finding it awfully hard to hate someone who could kiss like Vidanric could; whose mere touch could send her to Cloud 9; who could fill her with happiness by simply smiling at her - wait, where had all that come from?  
  
She settled into her bed again after colorfully cursing her hormones. She soon drifted off into a restless slumber. She, of course, could dream of nothing but Vidanric, which meant it would be a rather sleepless night.  
  
Thus, most of her time was spent staring blankly out the window by her bed at the moon. Whenever she closed her eyes, she could see Vidanric smiling that damn smile of his.  
  
As the night slowly passed, Meliara's self-inflicted anger and imense "ditrust" of Vidanric grew to what can only be described as an unhealthy level.  
  
By the time the sun had climbed above the far off mountains, neither Mel's attitude or appearance had improved. She sat up, falling back against the bed's headboard and let out a heavy sigh. Just then, Mora bustled in with a cup of steaming coffee, which Meliara greatfully accepted.  
  
"I thank you greatly, Mora. How'd you know this is just what I needed?"  
  
"A lucky guess my lady," she bowed low, "Lady Nimiar requests you join her for breakfast at second-gold." (Is that right? I have no clue..)  
  
She sighed, then went to wash up and prepare for the interrogationshe would soon be enduring.  
  
Now we join Vidanric in the parlor! YAY!:  
  
Vidanric lifted his eyes to the window, needing a distraction from the swirling symbols written on the parchment that were words. He couldn't bring himself to make sense of any of it, he had too much on his mind. His eyes followed the individual droplets of rain as they made their way down the window panes.  
  
Exactly what had possessed him?  
  
The only answer he could come up with was that love really could make you do strange things.  
  
Now that the fireworks in his head had finally dimmed, the consequences of his actions were slowly sinking in. An inner debate had thus commenced. A dreaded though would make it's way into his mind and half of him told him it was a hopeless cause to begin with, while the other argued that Meliara had to love him, or else she wouldn't have kissed him back like that.  
  
To Vidanric, it was all quite confusing and headache worthy.  
  
He let out a sigh and dropped his head into the palm of his hand. His heavy eyelids began to droop, and as soon as they were closed, an image of Meliara furious and yelling at him popped into his head. His eyes snapped back open quickly.  
  
He dreaded tomorrow. He would most certainly have to face Meliara and she would most certainly hate him even more than she already had before he'd gone and mucked things up. He was beginning to lose all hope that she might one day fall in love with him.  
  
Loving someone and not having your love returned was a very depressing thing indeed. How was he ever going to fix this awful mess he's caused?  
  
That's when an idea occured to him. An idea that was so excellent, so absolutely smashing, so utterly and completely perfect for his current situation, that he knew it would diminish all Meliara's hate for him, if not make her fall madly in love with him. An idea that all you readers will have to wait until the next chapter to find out about because the author has no clue as to what that idea is!  
  
A/N: Let it be known that Phaerie loves reviews. They give her motivation. The more motivation she has, the quicker she posts. So, review and help to build a better fic! ^_________________^  
  
~Phaerie~ (Who is currently still half asleep..) 


	3. Morning chit chat!

A/N: YAY! Another chapter! More reviews! DOUBLE YAY! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! Lalala~ Guess what? Vidanric's oh so excellent, absolutely smashing, and utterly and completely perfect idea is revealed in this chapter! TRIPLE YAY! But, that's not until the second half of the chapter, first we're going to join Mel and Nee for their little 'chat'.  
  
Disclaimer: Do I own any of these characters and what not? Nope. Am I manipulationg them to carry out my evil deeds? Yup. Does Phaerie get annoyed with having to do a disclaimer every chapter? You betcha!  
  
-:-Fish Kiss!-:-Chapter 3-:-  
  
Recap time!:  
  
She sighed, then went to wash up and prepare for the interrogationshe would soon be enduring.  
  
Now let's move on with the story!:  
  
Meliara made her way to the parlor where she found Nee sitting on some cushions at a table on which lay delectable little breakfast treats. Nee lifted a steaming cup of coffee to her nose and breathed in the sweet aroma. She then noticed Mel's arrival and smiled at her.  
  
"Good morning, Mel," she said setting her cup down, "Sleep well?"  
  
"No," Mel said bluntly.  
  
"And why is that?" She gave Meliara a knowing look and she joined her at the table.  
  
"Whenever I closed my eyes, he was all I could see. Life! It was aggravating!" Mel glared at the wall, not really seeing anything.  
  
"Couldn't get him out of your head?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no I couldn't."  
  
"You poor, poor girl.."  
  
Mel glanced over at Nee skeptically, "Why am I such a 'poor, poor girl' as you put it?"  
  
"Well, you see..it's like this.." Nee began.  
  
"Yes?" Mel pushed her on.  
  
"You're in love with him," she stated it matter-of-factly.  
  
"WHAT!? Where'd that come from!? And what does that have to do with me being a 'poor, poor girl'? You aren't making sense Nee."  
  
Nimiar sighed and brought her coffee to her lips, taking a long sip, "You've fallen head over heals for Lord Vidanric and you haven't even realized it."  
  
"Nee, are you sure you're feeling well?"  
  
"In perfect health."  
  
"Then you must have gone off the deep in or something of the sort.."   
  
"Mel, I'm perfectly sane."  
  
"Perfectly sane people would never tell me that I'm in love with Shevreath."  
  
"They would if it's true."  
  
"Which it isn't.."  
  
"You're in a state of denial."  
  
"You can't deny something if it isn't real."  
  
"Obviously you can."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Meliara was now thoroughly confused (as is the author.).  
  
Unfortunately for Mel, Nee did not answer her question, but went back to her breakfast. Meliara crossed her arms and glared at Nimiar who was ignoring her by now. The distinct sound of a growling stomach brought Mel back to the reality that she was hungry. Giving into her stomachs wishes, she piled food onto her plate and dug in.  
  
Now we join Bran and Vidanric down at the main room of the inn thingy where people who don't have a spiffy private parlor go to eat:  
  
Bran and Vidanric set at a small table off to the side and somewhat distanced from the rest of the crowd. Vidanric was starring blankly into the swirling mist emitted from his cup of coffee. Bran was scarffing down as much food as he could hold.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Danric?" Bran asked as he took a break from eating to gulp down all his coffee in one swallow.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking, is all.." Vidanric was seeming very distant.  
  
"Thinking..what exactly?"  
  
Vidanric sighed, "I was thinking what would make for perfect romantic dinner.."  
  
"Romantic dinner?" Bran quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Part of my plan to make Meliara not hate me so much anymore."  
  
"Ah! Trying to get on my sister's good side, are you?"  
  
"I suppose you could word it like that. Bran, what's Meliara's favorite food?" Vidanric asked as he picked up his cup and slowly sipped his coffee.  
  
"Fish and biscuits, I think. Least it was the last time I checked..Oh! And she loves chocolate chip cookies!" At this remark, Vidanric had come very close spitting out his coffee all over the table. It had taken all his courtly finesse not to, but his eyes had still widened considerably and he had choked a bit on his beverage. Somehow, he didn't think serving fish was the best way to go, but if it was her favorite food, well, what could be done about it? He'd have to risk it.  
  
"You alright, there?" Bran looked his friend, concern etched in face.  
  
"I'm fine," Vidanric cleared his throat, "Her favorite flower?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, but I'd guess she'd like any flower that was blue.."  
  
Vidanric was silent for a moment while he took this in. He'd need blue flowers for her and a romantic dinner with fish, biscuits and chocolate chip cookies. Well, if it'd get him out of trouble with Meliara, then he'd do whatever it took.  
  
"Bran, I'm going to need your help on this, if you don't mind?"  
  
"Anything to get you and Mel together. Sometimes I think she might actually be thicker than me."  
  
"Good, I have this plan.."  
  
A/N: FWA! I didn't exactly explain the plan in it's entirety, but the main idea was established..next chapter Vidanric sets everything up and Mel and Bran so for a walk around town!  
  
My friend Kiki came up with some interesting names for the characters in Crown/Court Duel that I'm using in this little fic. I thought it was all rather amusing. Meliara - In her oh so wise -cough- words: "Why can't they just call her Melanie?" Vidanric - "I'm just gonna call him Vin. Okay, so Vinny blah blah blah.." Branaric - "Bran? Bran!? Is that like, Raisin Bran?" Nimiar - "Knee? As in a person's knee!? Those are some freaky names.." She's never read Crown/Court Duel. She reads Tabitha King or whatever books. She likes making fun of the books I read..   
  
Yes, well, moving on. Phaerie would greatly appreciate it if you would kindly review and boost her self-esteem! Go boost away!  
  
~Phaerie~ (Who is really hungry right now..) 


	4. It's obvious!

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I kinda got sidetracked with Harry Potter fics..^_^' THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You guys are so awesome! Without you, this fic probably wouldn't exist!  
  
Disclaimer: Who is Phaerie? Not Sherwood Smith. What does that mean? Phaerie doesn't own these characters and whatnot. Why does Phaerie keep talking in the third person? Nobody knows. @_@ It's the Eighth Wonder of the Wooooooorld. Wow.  
  
-:-Fish Kiss!-:-Chapter 4-:-  
  
Let's have a recap, shall we?:  
  
"Bran, I'm going to need your help on this, if you don't mind?"  
  
"Anything to get you and Mel together. Sometimes I think she might actually be thicker than me."  
  
"Good, I have this plan.."  
  
Now, on to what Vidanric wants Bran to do..: (Yes, I am starting out with what Danric's up to for a change.)  
  
Bran leaned forward as Vidanric told him his oh-so-fantastic plan in undertones. Passersby would find this quite odd had any one bothered them a glance. Two men, leaning over their mugs, whispering to each other and casting suspicious glances around the room making sure no one overheard them.  
  
A few minutes later, Bran had been filled in on just what the plan was, and he adreed to it heartily. "So, all I have to do is keep Mel occupied while you get everything ready?"  
  
"Yes, that's all I need you to do. Do you think Nimiar would participate in this as well?"  
  
"I don't see why not, she's been dying to see you two together ever since she found out Mel did have feelings other than hate toward you."  
  
"Exactly how obvious is it that I've completely fallen for her?"  
  
"TOO obvious if you ask me.." Vidanric sighed and stared at the steamy liquid in his mug. "Everyone with half a brain can tell, with the exception of Mel of course."  
  
"Are you implying that Meliara doesn't have half a brain or that her ignorance keeps her in the dark on the matter?"  
  
Bran shrugged, "I know she isn't stupid and I'd never even think of implying that - espeacially if she was in ear-shot. So, I guess it'd have to be the second one..the one about ignorance."  
  
A roll of the eyes would have been ideal at this point in the conversation, but as we all know, Vidanric was brought up to well to do something like that. He settled for another sigh instead.  
  
"Perhaps we should commence the plan." Vidanric suggested.  
  
"Right, I'll just go drag Mel off for a day out on the town. You're sure it's all right if we stay here an extra day?"  
  
"Yes, I sent a letter to inform my mother of our delay, and the inn keeper insisted it was no trouble at all."  
  
"Well, I'll just be off then. See you this evening, Danric." With that, Bran stood and went to interrupt Meliara and Nee's breakfast.  
  
Vidanric sighed - once again - and drained the rest of his coffee. He then stood and left the room as well. (I know I said he'd set everything up..but oh well.)  
  
Let's have a recap on Mel and Nee:  
  
"You can't deny something if it isn't real."  
  
"Obviously you can."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Meliara was now thoroughly confused (as is the author.).  
  
Unfortunately for Mel, Nee did not answer her question, but went back to her breakfast. Meliara crossed her arms and glared at Nimiar who was ignoring her by now. The distinct sound of a growling stomach brought Mel back to the reality that she was hungry. Giving into her stomachs wishes, she piled food onto her plate and dug in.  
  
Now back to our regularly schedueled programing:  
  
Just as Meliara was finishing her breakfast, Bran barged in, smiling broadly, "Morning Nee, Mel!"  
  
"You seem awfully cheerful this morning," Nimiar noted as she sippped some more coffee. Bran's grin widened.  
  
"Danric wanted a word with you Nee." Nee gave him a puzzled look which was responded with a cough and a glance at Meliara.  
  
"Ah! That's right. Well, I'll see the two of you late then." Nee smiled, got up and left the parlor.  
  
"So, Mel.."   
  
"Yes, Bran?"  
  
"You up for a walk around town?"  
  
Mel sighed and stared into her empty cup, "I might as well. I've nothing else to do."  
  
"Right then, shall we be off?"  
  
"I suppose.." Mel answered reluctantly. She then stood and followed Bran out of the parlor and down to the main room. As they made their way out of the inn, Mel caught a glimpse of yellow, and, upon investigating further, found it was Vidanric. He and Nee (that rhymes!) were seated at a table in a solitary corner, talking in hushed voices. Mel felt a pang in her heart just before she exited the room into the bright sunlight that had replaced the stormy skies. (This chapter didn't go as far as I wanted..but I really needed to post so..)  
  
A/N: This is soooooooo late. Blame it on Harry Potter. Or J.K.Rowling. Evil woman. Phaerie is deeply sorry. She'll try her best to have the next chapter out on Sunday. If she gets nice reviews, then she types faster. So review and smack Phaerie really hard on the head if she doesn't have the next chapter out by Sunday.  
  
~Phaerie (Who is really really really sorry!) 


	5. Rampaging cats and music to set the mood...

A/N: ^_____________^ I'm so proud of me. I'm actually going to update on time! YAY! THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I 3 reviews! They make writing so much more enjoyable!  
  
Disclaimer: Phaerie is finding these disclaimer-thing-a-ma-bobs to be rather annoying. Who else thinks they are annoying? Phaerie doesn't get why anybody would write FANFICTION if they owned the original story. Since it confuses her, she does not believe in it. If she doesn't believe in it..then.......well, she doesn't own Crown/Court Duel, that's all you need to know.  
  
-:-Fish Kiss!-:-Chapter 5-:-  
  
It's time for a little recap!:  
  
"Right then, shall we be off?"  
  
"I suppose.." Mel answered reluctantly. She then stood and followed Bran out of the parlor and down to the main room. As they made their way out of the inn, Mel caught a glimpse of yellow, and, upon investigating further, found it was Vidanric. He and Nee (that rhymes!) were seated at a table in a solitary corner, talking in hushed voices. Mel felt a pang in her heart just before she exited the room into the bright sunlight that had replaced the stormy skies.  
  
That's all for now:  
  
The streets were packed with villagers and travelers. The noise they were all making was almost unbearable. Bran and Meliara walked through the middle of the street, heads turning to either side to see just what everyone was doing.  
  
"Mel, what have you got against Danric exactly?" Bran asked as they passed stand were flowers were being sold.  
  
"I haven't got anything against him, really," she replied without looking at him.  
  
"Yes, you do. You're a terribe liar."  
  
"So what if I have? I don't see it being any buisness of yours."  
  
"Whatever happened to forgive and forget?"  
  
"It's not that easy, Bran."  
  
"Yes, it is. All you have to do is go and tell him you wished that you two could clear things up between you and ask him to forgive you for any stupid things you've done."  
  
"Why should I be the one that has to ask for forgiveness?"  
  
"Well, you could forgive him, too."  
  
"There's just two many issues between us.."  
  
Mel thought that she distinctly heard her brother muttering under his breath something along the lines of, "Issues? Life, that's an understatment. He's on the verge of proclaiming his undying love for you, and you're still trying decide if you hate him or not."  
  
This, of course, confused Mel greatly and distracted her. So, she didn't notice when one of the villagers rolled over a cat's tail with his wheelbarrow, causing the cat to go ballistic. And it was just her luck that the rampaging cat jumped at her and clung to dress. She didn't notice any of this until it had already transpired, so the shreik that had just emitted from her mouth was quite understandable.  
  
She jumped back into a stand selling jewelry and an immediate chain reaction was started. By the time all the dust had settled, half the occupants of the street were on the ground, Mel and Bran included. Although, Bran ended up on the ground for slightly different reasons than Meliara. Meliara had lost her balance after knocking down the jewelery stand, where as Bran had lost his balance once he broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Mel glared at her idiot of a brother and picked herself up, apologizing profusely for all the damage she'd caused.  
  
Where did we leave them off at?:  
  
"Danric wanted a word with you Nee." Nee gave him a puzzled look which was responded with a cough and a glance at Meliara.  
  
"Ah! That's right. Well, I'll see the two of you late then." Nee smiled, got up and left the parlor.  
  
It's time to check in with what Danric and Nee have been up to:  
  
Nee made her way to the inn lobby and found Vidanric sitting at his corner table (As he magically appeared there seconds before..). She made her way toward him, seemingly unnoticed as he was staring intently into his cup. She cleared her throat after had reached the table and had stood there for a minute to make her presence known.  
  
Vidanric looked up, obviously startled, "Oh, Nimiar, good morning.." he greeted her rather distantly.  
  
"Good morning to you as well Vidanric. Bran said you wanted to talk to me?" She gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"I do? Oh, I do. Have a seat," he waved his hand in the direction of the cushion oppsoite him.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?" Nee asked as they had been sitting in silence for the past few minutes.  
  
"Huh, oh, I'm in perfect health, just thinking is all.." Nee nodded and shot him an all-knowing smile  
  
"Am I to presume that you've come up with some fabulous plan to win Mel over and you need my help to execute it?"  
  
Vidanric's eyes widened a fraction but then went back to normal as he composed himself, "Are you some king of mind reader?"  
  
Nee giggled and shook her head, "No, just a lucky guess. So what have you got up your sleeve?"  
  
Vidanric then proceeded to inform her on his spectacular plan. When he had finished, Nee's eyes had a glazed look and she wore a dreamy smile, "I wish Bran would do something that sweet for me.."  
  
"You think she'll like it then?" Nee had to stifle another giggle fit as she caught the desperation in his voice.  
  
"It's so romantic, she'd have to be crazy not to." Nee reassured him with a smile. "But.."  
  
"But? There's a but?"  
  
"I think something is missing.."  
  
"Something's missing?"  
  
"Yes, I think you need some music, to set the mood."  
  
"Music to set the mood?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"What kind of music?"  
  
"Mood setting music."  
  
"Well that's helpful."  
  
Nee giggled, "Don't worry, I'll provide the mood setting music," she smiled before leaving to go find someone who would let her borrow a harp for the night.  
  
A/N: Finally. Phaerie is frustrated because she had to type the second half of the chapter all over again because her computer decided to have a fit and freeze just before she got to save. Buuuuuuut, that's OK! Only one more chapter to go, two at the most. Phaerie would really appreciate some nice reviews! ^___________^ The next chapter should be out by Wednesday!  
  
~Phaerie (Who is aggitated right now and wants a new computer.) 


	6. Love is in the air!

A/N: I'm pretty sure there'll be one more chapter after this one, just to tie things together - an epilogue thingy. I'm gonna try really hard to make this one long, but I can't make any promises. Oh, well, here goes. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Phaerie doesn't own Crown/Court Duel. How many times does she have to say it?  
  
-:-Fish Kiss!-:-Chapter 6-:-  
  
What were Bran and Mel up to again?:  
  
She jumped back into a stand selling jewelry and an immediate chain reaction was started. By the time all the dust had settled, half the occupants of the street were on the ground, Mel and Bran included. Although, Bran ended up on the ground for slightly different reasons than Meliara. Meliara had lost her balance after knocking down the jewelery stand, where as Bran had lost his balance once he broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Mel glared at her idiot of a brother and picked herself up, apologizing profusely for all the damage she'd caused.  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUN!:  
  
Meliara stormed back into the inn, face flushed and eyes narrowed dangerously. Bran followed in her wake, having contained his laughter, but was unable to wipe the broad smile off his face. This didn't help the situation one bit, only infuriated Mel more.  
  
She quickly fled to her rooms, passing Nee in the hall, who gave her a questioning look but kept her mouth shut. Bran soon appeared, still grinning like a madman. It was all too obvious that he'd done something to anger his sister.  
  
"What did you do!?" Nee demanded in a deadly manner.  
  
"I didn't do anything! Mel managed to make a fool of herself without any help from me what-so-ever. I just happened to breakdown in guffaws in the aftermath," as he protested Nee's accusations he broke out in laughter once again. Further down the hall, Mel let out an exasperated shriek and would have slammed the door behind her, had there been a door and not a flimsy tapestry.  
  
Nee glared at Bran and walked hesitantly to Mel's room. She tapped the tapestry and entered after hearing Meliara's distinct groan of "Go away." Mel lay face down on her bed, mumbling incoherent somethings into her pillow. Despite herself, Nee giggled. Rather audibly. Mel's head snapped up and she glared at Nee.  
  
"I said go away, in case you didn't hear me before."  
  
"I heard you. What's wrong?" Nee's eyes were full of concern.  
  
Mel sighed, "I'm sorry for snapping at you just now, I guess I'm just a bit tired is all, I had a hard time falling asleep last night.."  
  
Nee nodded and smiled, "Rest up, I'll have some lunch sent up for you. I'll call on you at dinner, alright?"  
  
Meliara nodded and slumped back into her pillow. Mora brought in her lunch which she quickly devoured before drifting off into a - thankfully - dreamless sleep.  
  
Hours later, Mel was lightly shaken awake by Mora, who informed her that dinner would begin shortly in the parlor. She changed into a dark green dinner gown, with a deep gold embroidery and fairies stitched along the bottom and cuffs. ( Um..yeah.)  
  
As Mora combed through her tangles of hair, Meliara's mind drifted. And ever since Vidanric had kissed her, whenever her mind drifted, it drifted to him. She felt another pang, much like the one she'd felt earlier when she'd seen Nee and him talking, only stronger. After telling Mora she'd wear her hair down for the night, Mel made for the parlor. And froze as she lifted the tapestry.  
  
A table was set in the center of the room with two fluffy cushions opposite each other. Two candles were situated on the table on either side of a covered dish. Two places had been set in front of the cushions and a pitcher of cider also adorned the table.  
  
Meliara stared at the scene wide-eyed. She wasn't sure what, but she knew that something was definitely up. What she saw in front of her could only be described as a romantic dinner for two. Maybe she had the wrong room. Yes, that must be it.  
  
But, as we all know, that was not the situation. She was indeed in the right room, she noted, because out on the balcony (Is there a balcony off the parlor at the inn? I don't know..well, there is now. I'm so resourceful!) Nee sat playing a harp. The melodious notes reached her ears and she instantly calmed. Music had that effect on her.  
  
She stepped into the room cautiously, her immense confusion easy to make out on her face. Bran appeared behind her and ushered her further into the room, "There you are Mel, what are you waiting for? Have a seat!" By now they had reached the table and Bran pushed her down onto one of the cushions. She snapped her head around, ready to yell at her brother, but he had already exited to the balcony and taken a seat on the bench where Nee sat.  
  
She twisted back around and nearly screamed. Vidanric had taken the seat across from her while she had been preoccupied with Bran, and he was now observing her with barely concealed amusement. "Good evening Lady Meliara," he drawled in his oh-so-annoying drawl.  
  
Mel's eyes narrowed, "Good evening to you as well. Mind telling me what's going on?"  
  
"This is meerly an attempt of mine to rid you of your hate of me."  
  
"I don't HATE you," Mel had taken again to looking at everything that wasn't Vidanric.  
  
"Exactly how do you feel about me then?" All amusement had left his eyes.  
  
"I - well - um.." Meliara blushed as a voice in her head started rambling on like some hopeless romantic about how she was madly in love with him, which of course she wasn't. Or so what she hoped was the reasonable voice in her head was telling her. She might be on her way to being incredibly infatuated with him, but she definitely wasn't in love with him, yet at least. Alright, now who had said that?  
  
Vidanric watched her expressions change as what one could only guess was a very confusing inner battle took place within the confines of her brain. He was finding it really hard not to just throw himself at her and kiss her senseless. But, he kept having to remind himself, that was not how a courtier of his status would handle this unique situation.  
  
"Shall we eat?" Vidanric asked after it became obvious that Meliara wasn't going to answer him.  
  
"Yes, let's eat!" Mel was all to relieved to get off the subject of her feelings for him. Vidanric removed the lid from the plate in the center. Meliara stared at the fish and biscuits. She quirked an eyebrow a Vidanric, "Fish and biscuits? I most say, that is my favorite, but it doesn't fit into to the romantic dinner scene we are currently sitting in."  
  
"I never said this was a romantic dinner," Vidanric replied, the ends of his mouth twitching upwards.  
  
"You never said it wasn't, either," Mel pointed out, then she realized what she just said and shut her mouth, giving her full attention to her meal, which was quite delicious, truth be known.  
  
They were silent as they finished their dinner, and neither spoke until some milk and chocolate chip cookies were brought in. "Oh! Chocolate chip cookies!" Mel exclaimed happily, quickly grabbing one and dunking it into her milk (There is no other way to eat CCCs.) and munched on it contentedly.  
  
"I take you like them?" Vidanric was able to hide his smile as he watched her.  
  
"Oh, yes. These are very delicious! Here try one!" She pushed the plate with cookies toward him and picked one up. He was about to bite into one when Mel stopped him, "No! You can't eat them like that! You have to dunk them! There's no other way to eat 'em!" (^______________^) Danric dunked his cookie reluctantly and and took a bite. "Soooo?" Mel was acting like a little kid again, but she couldn't help herself.  
  
"Not bad.." Vidanric commented. Mel glared at him, though not nearly as viciously as usual, and dunked another cookie. She was pleased to note that Vidanric dunked the rest of his cookies as well.  
  
After they finished their cookies Vidanric asked if she'd like to go out on the balcony and look at the stars, which she agreed to eagerly despite herself. There was a light breeze that night and the stars could be clearly viewed from the balcony. It was then that Mel noticed that Nee had stopped playing the harp while they had ate - obviously to occupied with Bran *cough* - as she started up again when they came out.  
  
"Are we on friendly terms now?" Vidanric asked as he watched her gazing at the sky.  
  
"Well, friendlier at least.." Meliara replied somewhat distantly.  
  
"Are we on friendly enough terms that I could ask you for a dance?" Mel tore her eyes from the stars and their eyes made contact. She nodded and smiled at him. She was in too much of a good mood to refuse. The next thing she knew they were back into the parlor, eyes locked on each other.  
  
Meliara started to get slightly dizzy as they spun in circles, but she never let her eyes leave his, she couldn't bring herself to. Her heart rate sped up considerably when she noticed just how close they were to each other, if she just leaned in a few more inches she could kiss him.  
  
And that's exactly what she did.  
  
Her head spun and she knew she would have fallen had Vidanric not been supporting her. Those chills had returned once again with a vengeance, taking no mercy on Mel what-so-ever. She couldn't imagine having ever felt so happy and complete.  
  
Vidanric, while surprised that she'd kissed him, wasn't complaining. As they broke apart he smiled at her and pulled her closer to him for another mind-blowing kiss. He was the happiest man alive at the moment.  
  
Meliara broke away and grinned up at Danric, "Still think a fish kisses better than me?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I'm still investigating." He then covered her mouth with his and they started working on setting some kind of record for staying in a lip-lock for as long as possible without have to come up for air.  
  
Meanwhile, Nee and Bran were observing the happy couple with identical knowing smiles plastered on their faces. Nee pulled Bran out further onto the balcony, "Come on, let's give them a bit of privacy."  
  
"Bu-" Bran was cut off, however, as Nee pulled him down for a mind-blowing kiss of their own.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: DONE! Well, it isn't long, but I'm pretty sure it's the longest chapter I've done. Phaerie is thinking about an epilogue, but she'll only write it if she gets at least 10 more reviews. ^___^  
  
~Phaerie (Who is need of gum with longer lasting flavor..) 


	7. Epilogue

A/N: I'm back with the epilogue type thing! YAY! Please ignore any errors or things that don't make any since, I wrote this at 1 in the morning and I'm gonna type exactly what's in my notebook because I don't have time to edit or anything. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: GAAAAAH! -Phaerie runs into a wall- Ow. Huh? Where am I? Who am I? Certainly I can't be Sherwood Smith! No, I must be a 14-year-old nutcase with nothing better to do than write fanfiction! Therefore, I do not, for the last time, own Crown/Court Duel.  
  
-:-Fish Kiss!-:-Epilogue-:-  
  
Meliara awoke the next day to the ever welcome aroma of freshly-made coffee. Yawning, she sat up in her bed and stretched. She stared at the swirls of steam emmiting from the dark liquid rather mermerizedly, images of the previous night's events coming back to her. The "romantic" candlelit dinner of fish and biscuits. Followed by a delicious dessert of milk and chocolate chip cookies. Then walking out onto the balcony with Shevreath and stargazing. Next had been the dancing, which had ended quite pleasently with many lingering kisses.  
  
She brought a finger to her lips and smiled. Mel then took a sip of her coffee and quickly sat the cup back down, waving a hand in front of her mouth, her tongue hanging out. That was some hot coffee.  
  
A sigh and chuckle brought her attention to the newly arrived Mora, "Ah, to be young and in love.."  
  
"I'm not in love.." Mel protested, still fanning her tongue.  
  
"Really now?" Mora quirked an eyebrow, "Then where are you as of yet?"  
  
"I'm on the border line of an obsessive infatuation and being head over heels for him," Mel gave a dramtic sigh, but the effect was somewhat demolished by the mile-wide smile plastered on her face, "And I'm falling for him even more everytime I see him."  
  
"An interesting place to be," Nee commented as she tapped on the tapestry and entered the room, "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear." She smiled understandingly at Mel, "Just wait until you discover you're madly in love with him and he feels exactly the same, pure bliss."  
  
Mel smiled but her eyes had clouded over and didn't join in the happiness expression. She looked back into the coffee steam, searching for an answer.  
  
"What's wrong Mel?" Nee asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Mel, her concern was all too evident.  
  
"Does he feel the same way?"  
  
Nee blinked quite a few times before answering that, "You really are blind when it comes to matters of the heart, aren't you?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Meliara snapped.  
  
"Calm down, Mel. You mean you really don't know how he feels about you?" Mel shook her head vigorously, "This is quite the prediciment. I'm not the one to tell you the answer to that; you should really be asking him." At the look of apprehension on her friend's face she added, "Don't worry. You'll like the answer, I promise." Nee smiled, stood up and left the room after exchanging greetings with Mora.  
  
Bran then popped his head into the room, "Morning Mel. Just thought I'd let you know we'll be heading out soon." Mel nodded and Bran followed after Nee.  
  
Meliara looked out the window at the bright sun. It was the perfect weather for a horseback ride. "Mora, I'll need my riding gear if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course my lady. One moment." Mora retrieved Mel's gear and handed it to her. Mel quickly changed and sped downstairs.  
  
She found Vidanric in the stables, talking to a stable boy while petting the mane of a chestnut colored horse. The stable boy then bowed and rushed off to do whatever it was he was to do.  
  
"Vidanric smiled slightly as he saw her approach, "Ah, good morning Meliara, I trust you slept well?"  
  
"Indeed I did, Shev-Vidanric," she caught herself a little late, but no harm was done. Vidanric smiled a real genuine smile that made her heart stop for a second. She made a mental note to tell Danric to watch it with those smiles, as they could be hazardous to her health.  
  
"Was there something you needed?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, well - I wanted to ask you something.." she trailed off and Vidanric raised an eyebrow. "Over here," she grapped his elbow and led him over to a secluded corner of the stable. (What is it with these townspeople and never occupying corners?)  
  
"I take it you'll be riding again today?" he asked after it became apparent that she was hesitant when it came to branching the subject of her inquiry.  
  
"Yes, I very much intend to do so." Mel fumbled with a loose thread.  
  
"What was it you wanted to ask me about?"  
  
"Oh, yes - that. Um..well, you see, I - I - I - "  
  
"You wish to know what my feeling for you are?" he could only assume his guess had been right on as she looked at him with surprise and then suspiscion.  
  
"Are you some kind of mind reader?" she accused, and Vidanric smiled secretively to himself, remembering having asked Nee the same thing the day prior.  
  
"No, just a lucky guess.." he smiled another heart-stopping smile before he continued, "I've fallen in love with you Mel, though I'm not quite sure how. But as they say, 'love works in mysterious ways.'"  
  
"Whoever said that was very wise indeed." Mel commented absent-mindedly as she tried to take it all in. Vidanric was in love with her? Vidanric was in love with her!  
  
As if to prove it, he lifted her chin with his index fingerand planted a firm yet gentle kiss on her lips. He pulled away and looked her in the eye. His grey eyes were filled with love and Mel was positive her eyes were mirroring the emotion. (The sap is taking over! AHHH! Run for your lives!)  
  
Bran then called them over, informing the two it was time to head out. Vidanric went back to the chestnut horse and mounted after leading it out of the stables. Nee appeared at Mel's side as she, too, was about to mount her horse.  
  
"Well?" Nee asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice.  
  
"I am now madly in love with him. And he feels the same."  
  
"Feeling the bliss yet?"  
  
"I'm drowning in it." Nee smiled and went to join Vran in the carriage.  
  
Vidanric caught her eye and sent her yet another heart-stopping smile. At this rate, she'd be dead by next week. Nee was right, being in love was pure bliss.  
  
Danric rode up to her as she put her foot in the stirrup, a playful smile tugging at his lips, "Do you think another wager is at hand?"  
  
"Oh, most certainly." Mel replied as she swung into the saddle.  
  
"And the stake? Another kiss?"  
  
Mel thought about this for a minute before answering, "Twenty-seven kisses."  
  
"Twenty-seven?"  
  
"Twenty-seven." she affirmed with a nod, "for now."  
  
"Alright then. Twenty-seven kisses it is then."  
  
Mel and her horse then quickly dashed off, Vidanric not far behind. When would she ever learn?  
  
-:-The End Again-:-  
  
A/N: Lookie! It's done! Yay! I finished it! I'm so proud of me! X3 THANK YOU REVIEWERS! You guys rock!  
  
Phaerie will now thank each individual reviewer:  
  
StarGirl98: You were my first reviewer! THANK YOOOOOOOOOU! ^_^  
  
Ash: In almost all your reviews you said you loved my story! You're so niiiice!~ THANK YOU!  
  
Alqualyne: I love your fic The Aftermath. I don't know if I've reviewed it, but I've read it and I love it! THANK YOU!  
  
charmgirl: You loved Danric's idea? I myself thought it was a bit pathetic and cliche..but it doesn't really matter what I think, as long as my readers like it! THANK YOU!  
  
KaKaChipChip: Very sensible suggestion, but I kinda already told you that. ^_^' THANK YOU!  
  
Brane Damudged: ...I can just thank you next week when we go to the beach.  
  
KoKoAstra: I like reviews like the one you left, they really help to boost the self-esteem. THANK YOU!  
  
shadowed memory: You put my story on your favorites list!? YAY! THANK YOU!  
  
Meghan: I love your fics. They're both totally awesome. THANK YOU!  
  
TallemeraRane: Thanks for the suggestion about the gum, it is good! You reviewed a lot, THANK YOU!  
  
FelSong: Sorry that the characters kept going out of character. I'm a bit new to writing fanfiction. ^^' THANK YOU!  
  
Oswari!!!: Um...THANK YOU!  
  
literaryfreak: I have so many nice reviewers! ^_^ THANK YOU!  
  
Squirrel Maiden of Green: Sorry about the cliffhangers. ^_^'' THANK YOU!  
  
Kaeldra: You left lotsa nice reviews! THANK YOU!  
  
Black Rose: YAY! You put Fish Kiss! on your favorite stories list! THANK YOU!  
  
Otte-r: Hello Otter! You gotta update FFD really soon, like tomorrow! Ok, THANK YOU!  
  
~*~*Goddess of Reviews~*~*: THANK YOU!  
  
Bling Bling Playa Playa: Another nice review! I love reviews like that! THANK YOU!  
  
Danric-Lover: Well, you left the 10 reviews. Here's the epilogue you wanted! THANK YOU!  
  
Ima Baabaa: Smashing. @_@ I love that word. THANK YOU!  
  
Tigress-of-Shang: Well, the epilogue is up. Is it greater now? I don't know..THANK YOU!  
  
Reaya: Sorry the chapters weren't very long. Anywho, THANK YOU!  
  
Alcapacien/Quiggles: Fish Kiss! is on your fave stories list! YAHOO! THANK YOU!  
  
irishmoonrose: THAAAAANK YOOOOOOU!  
  
liaraclare: Your review was my favorite one. So nice! ^_^ THANK YOU!  
  
KnightsBallad: ^__________^ THANK YOU!  
  
Sunday: I just barely got that chapter out on time..^_^' THANK YOU!  
  
GreyEyes: THANK YOOOOOU!  
  
Well, that's all folks!  
  
~Phaerie (Who is getting really hungry right about now..) 


End file.
